All Shall Fade
by LightNeverFades
Summary: What was Igor doing when he fled from Anna and Carl? What if he had not gone after Carl, and instead informed his Master that Van Helsing was a werewolf before the clock starts to toll? Evil now has their own good ending.


**All Shall Fade**

**A/N: **Ok, I'm bored, so here's another One-Shot for you! (: I've been looking forward to writing something like this, so I'm happy I finally did! I know, this story is really dark, and I probably _shouldn't _be happy about it. But I have a evil alter ego, and sometimes she needs to breath some air and express stuff. Like me… Who me? Yes me. –chuckles- Please review:D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from _Van Helsing!_

**Summary: **What was Igor doing when he fled from Anna and Carl? What if he had not gone after Carl, and instead informed his Master that Van Helsing was a werewolf before the clock starts to toll? Evil now has their own good ending. One- Shot! R&R!

**WARNING! As stated in the summary, evil wins in this One-shot. If you're not one to get through something where good dies and evil succeeds, then I suggest you run along elsewhere.**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Igor ran with a triumphant look on his pale, ugly face as he limped away from the room where he trapped Anna and Carl into. _Igor get them, he did! _He thought with a cold chuckle as he hobbled faster. He had heard something useful, and he meant to carry it to his master. From what he had heard from the discussion between the Valerious, the 'Monk' and the Hunter, Van Helsing was poisoned by the Werewolf Venom. His lips curled wickedly. Another victim he can torture with his electrical pole.

As fast as his feet can carry him, he ran up the steps of Castle Dracula, careful not to slip and fall to his death. His Master would be pleased to see that he, Igor, had news that will change their fortunes. The smile grew wider with that thought.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Dracula watched with satisfaction as a flash of blinding green light crashed down on the stone floor, spreading through the wires to give life to his children. At last, all was happening according to his plan, it always had… He knew in the end Van Helsing and his little friends probably found a way to enter his Castle, and he was slightly irritated from that fact. But... perhaps maybe it was a good thing. This was the final end to their little game of hide and seek. Grinning widely, the Son of the Devil's eyes glowed marvelously. Then he noticed something rather familiar running towards him, and he realized it was his servant, Igor. Sighing, he waited for the distorted man to come up in front of him.

"Master, I have some beneficial news for you..." Igor began, as he panted from his running. But the grin still stayed as he started to explain...

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Meanwhile, Van Helsing was on the move on to get Frankenstein unstrapped from the pod. The rain drenched his body from head to toe, but he didn't even care as he worked his way through the strong straps. The Frankenstein monster was looking at him with an almost grateful look, but it was more observant.

"You're almost free, my friend!" Van Helsing shouted, a small smile now expressing itself on his face. But it didn't last long. Finally, he reached down for the last straps, only to be knocked by huge bat-like claws. He gave out a gasp as he was struck hard into Frankenstein's pod, his back slamming into it and then bouncing off, falling through the gap and crashing right into the sparking machines. There was a burst of flame and huge sparks of electricity flying. Dwergers ran in all directions, some of them lit with the flames. There was only the crackling of fire from the broken machines as silence stretched out, no sign of Van Helsing having survived the incident...

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Dracula gave out a chuckle as he dropped down on to the ground, the smile plastered on his face. He had heard the details from Igor, and he was in a very good mood now. So... Van Helsing was a Werewolf, tainted by the venom. He was pure no more. _Although, he was never as pure even before he joined the Holy Order... _Dracula chuckled again as his eyes fixed upon the burning machinery of Dr. Frankenstein's work. Would Van Helsing have survived the fall? Well, he shall find out soon enough.

And he did, when he saw a small movement coming from inside. The smile turned into a grin as he saw Van Helsing, battered and bleeding, his clothes all ripped from the fall, push his way through. Dracula watched Van Helsing move and saw fear in the Hunter's eyes when he saw Van Helsing look at him, backing away wearily. The Count would have to be swift if he was ever going to win this little game. And Dracula will always be the winner. Licking his lips in anticipation he held a cold stare towards Van Helsing. It was returned by a glare from Van Helsing.

"You're too late, my friend! My children LIVE!" Dracula shouted, raising both his arms up into the air. The Count took a step forward, and Van Helsing took a step back, just as Dracula predicted.

"Then the only way to kill them-" Dracula noticed his old friend look back over his shoulder to see the ancient clock tower outside "-is to kill you."

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "Correct!" Van Helsing had a hint of a smile on his lips at hearing this. But Dracula had the widest of smiles that confused the hunter.

"My friend, I know what rages inside you..." Dracula began and was pleased to see Van Helsing's eyes widen in shock and maybe even horror. "H-How... H-H-How…?"

"I have more eyes then you think, Gabriel. Perhaps you have forgotten that you had let slip your little secret in front of my servant, Igor?" Dracula spoke, and his eyes glowed. Now it dawned on Van Helsing, and he cursed silently. Van Helsing looked almost desperately at the clock, and found that it had disappeared, replaced by the wall. Van Helsing looked fearfully towards Dracula, finally understanding that he was trapped.

"Yes, my friend. The moon will not save you now..." Dracula drawled with a toothy grin as Van Helsing's eyes widened.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"Hurry Carl!" Anna shouted as she ran, holding the cure in her hand. Behind her was Carl, panting for breath as they ran through the twisting halls and stairs of Castle Dracula. They found though that slowly as they went up the tower, the more it got darker, the windows disappearing like magic. This disturbed Anna very much as she tried to ignore the thought and only think about saving Van Helsing. A horrendous roar, that almost sounded like a human scream, echoed up the tower towards where the two were heading, and both of them looked at one another wide horrified expressions. They ran even harder until finally they were there, only to find Van Helsing.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Dracula grinned as he saw two visitors barging into the room. He could see the horrified expression on the Princess's face, and the look of terror on the Monk's face almost made him laugh out loud. Wiping his lips, he looked down at the silent, unmoving body on top of the broken machinery. It was Van Helsing, and he was clearly dead, his body leaning onto the piece of metal. In his dying moments, he was forced to his knees. But good did not beg for mercy…

Blood stained his neck, dripping onto the ground for Anna and Carl to see. It almost looked like tears as they wept, glaring hatefully at the Count who killed their friend. Anna was the first to act as she ran towards Dracula, pulling the stake from her belt, even though she knew it would not kill him. Dracula laughed as he grabbed Anna's wrist, wrenching the stake out of her hand. It fell with a clatter onto the ground. Anna squirmed, kicking and clawing at the iron grip.

Dracula smiled, pulling Anna closer to him, smelling her scent. "I see Aleera failed to kill you, Princess. I will not. You shall see your beloved Gabriel, my love… Very soon…"

Before Anna could even act to defend herself, Dracula leaned forward with a swift bite into her neck, blood sliding through her flawless flesh as Anna screamed. Carl immediately snapped out of his reverie, only to find he was too late to save Anna now. But even then he acted as he grabbed for the fallen stake and drove it into Dracula's chest. It went in as if the Count was a monument of clay, and Dracula's lips curled into very slowly.

"You should know better than to challenge the Son of the Devil, little monk."

The very last thing Carl ever saw was the horrible glinting of Dracula's long fangs.

**A/N: **Hehe, finished! I hope you enjoyed it, though I know some might not feel very comfortable about it. I'm sorry if I've upset you with this fic, please forgive me. I just really needed to get this idea out of my system. For all those who liked it, I'm happy. Please leave a review? (:


End file.
